I Wouldn't Mind
by omnomphenomenon
Summary: A series of drabbles between Marceline Abadeer and Bonnibel Bubblegum. Bubbline Marblegum. Rated K for now, rating will go up when needed. As each chapter will be different, some may be set in Ooo, while others in an AU. Suggestions for future chapters welcome.
1. I Wouldn't Mind oOo Part 1

**I Wouldn't Mind... (Part 1)**

* * *

Darkness reined over the Candy Kingdom, starlight and the small sliver of moon the only things left to illuminate the two figures sat perched on a hill.

Marceline glanced over to the pink haired princess—Bonnibel continued to stare up at the night sky, unaware of her admirers piercing gaze.

"Hey Marce," Bubblegum unintentionally startled the vampire, her red eyes quickly darting elsewhere.

"Yea, Bonnie?"

The pink girl tore her sparkling eyes away from the not-as-bright starlit sky, and pinned them on Marceline. "I wouldn't mind.." She trailed off, blushing at what she left lingering on the tip of her tongue.

Marceline's face started turning the same colour as her pink companions, and then to an even deeper shade of red as her over-imaginative mind began to race.

"W-Wouldn't mind.. what?" She blushed harder.

Bonnibel gave an inquisitive look at the undead woman seated beside her, whose increasingly red face seemed to imply she had regained her long-silenced pulse. The monarch brushed it off and gave a small smile.

"I wouldn't mind becoming a vampire."

This, coupled with Bubblegum's breath-taking smile, only caused the vampire queen to blush darker, her mind racing through the many different ways that could lead to her transforming the too-innocent candy princess.

Marceline tried to calm herself down. _I feel more like you're turning me human.._ She pressed a hand to her chest, above her unbeating heart. _I could have sworn my heart was just pounding.._ "Why would that be, Bonnie?"

Bonnibel averted her eyes back to the cloudless night. She smiled to herself, leaving her thoughts unsaid. The vampire queen caught her eye, and after a few moments, she decided to tell a half-truth.

"The night is so calm and relaxing, I would love to sleep through the noise of the day and awake to the quiet of twilight." She once again left the rest of her sentence to linger on her lips.

"Is that all?" the vampire queen questioned, a toothy smile gracing her own.

Bonnibel closed her eyes, feeling a soft kiss steal away the rest of her answer.

* * *

**I've decided to turn this into a multi-chapter drabble. There will be a second part to this chapter, or maybe even a third.**

**After that, there will be stories in no particular order of the Bubbline/Marblegum pairing before and after they start seeing each other. Some stories may follow or precede another, and not all the stories will fit together (ie; non-continuous).**

**I am open to suggestions! If there is a scene you would like me to write about, I will give it my best shot.**

**All criticism welcome (so long as you are civil about it).**

**Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, or if—within a singular chapter, unless stated it follows or precedes another chapter—there are any errors in continuity. (ie; I say it is nighttime, and then describe it as daytime during the same scene in the same chapter or a connected chapter.)**

**Also, as I am new to the series and have yet to see every episode, please tell me if I portray a character too much out of character. Until I see the newer episodes, I will refrain from using Flame Princess or any other characters I am unfamiliar with until I feel comfortable enough to use them (although some I may use in passing without much interaction with other characters).**

**And now I'm sure you're sick of seeing the word "character", so I will leave it at that.**

**I am writing these on an iPad, and the writing applications on here are pretty limited. I am sorry in advance to any and all mistakes I may miss. I write my stories using two different programs; one to write my rough draft, switch it over to another to edit it. Switch it back to the first to write the full thing, then back to the second to do spell-checking and more editing. Then I upload it to FF.n to italicize and boldface, quadruple-check everything, and upload it if I think it's good enough.**

**So, as I said, criticism is welcome, as some things may be accidentally left out between all the app switches.**

**Now this is probably longer than what I have of the story itself. c':**


	2. I Wouldn't Mind oOo Part 2

**I Wouldn't Mind… (Part 2)**

**Staying with you a bit longer..**

* * *

Bonnibel's heart raced as Marceline's lips lightly touched against hers. It only remained there for a moment.

"I-I better go.." The vampire floated away, red face a slowly disappearing beacon in the night sky. Bubblegum smiled softly, her fingers brushing lightly against her tingling lips. She stood, stretched her tired limbs, and began the long trek back to her tower.

oOo oOo oOo

A brick slid forth from the wall, two pink appendages quietly lowering it to the stone ground. Followed by the small, pink hands came long arms clad in a warm pink sweater. The candy princess popped her head out of the hole and was happy to see her room just as she left it, meaning Peppermint Butler hadn't noticed her absence. Then again, even at this time of night, the entire kingdom would have been awake and about looking for their beloved princess if the small butler had found her room empty.

Pulling herself entirely from the secret entrance, placing the brick back in its place, she continued her nightly routine, which had been interrupted by Marceline the Vampire Queen not two hours before.

oOo oOo oOo

_The raven had silently landed on the pink balcony, tapping on the glass pane, causing Princess Bubblegum to emerge from her spacious walk-in closet, pink pajama bottoms and Marceline's black band tee in hand._

_"Oh, so you _do_ wear my T-shirt for pajamas?" the raven grinned as the balcony door was unlatched._

"Yes, thank you." The princess lightly blushed, placing the articles of clothing on her pink bed. "Did you need something?"

Marceline looked thoughtful as she tapped her chin. "Hmm.."

"Well?"

"Calm down, Princess. I'm thinking."

Bubblegum began to tap her foot on the ground. "Well?" She dragged the word out.

Suddenly the vampire snapped her fingers, and stretched her hand out to the pink princess. "Come with me." Bonnibel hesitated, then placed her hand into the palm of the other woman's. She was tugged forward into strong but slender arms, the raven telling her to "Hold on tight."

And they were soaring through the night sky, past the boundaries of the town, and towards the hills cresting the horizon.

Marceline set Bubblegum gently onto the grass and floated down beside her. They sat in a comfortable silence, gazing up at the stars.

After a while, Bonnibel broke the silence. "You weren't joking, you really didn't have a reason to stop by."

"No," the vampire smiled. "But I needed a reason to stay."

_Bonnibel analyzed her words for a moment._ She's right.. She sleeps while I'm awake, and even if she's decided to stay up, I'm usually too busy with my daily duties. And then at night, I know she's too polite to keep me up, even if she won't admit it. _Blushing slightly, she cast a sideways glance to the peculiar woman who was the night to her day. _I.. I wonder why tonight of all nights..

_"Hey Marce."_

"Yea, Bonnie?"

Bonnibel turned to face her companion, mind racing as she opened her mouth. "I wouldn't mind.." She stopped mid-sentence, feeling the tingle of her cheeks lighting up. She suddenly felt too embarrassed to speak her mind.

The pink princess watched in confused amusement as Marceline's face turned a deeper and deeper shade of red.

"W-Wouldn't mind.. what?"

A small smile graced her lips, which only seemed to fuel the vampires flush.

"I wouldn't mind becoming a vampire." Bubblegum's heart skipped a beat as she watched the undead woman beside her.

_"Why would that be, Bonnie?" Marceline's voice faltered slightly as she tried to get her blush under control._

Should I tell her? _The pink-coloured woman smiled as her heart raced and soared. She opened her mouth, ready to spill her heart, but chickened out before she even managed to get out the first word._

_"The night is so calm and relaxing, I would love to sleep through the noise of the day and awake to the quiet of twilight."_ And we can spend as much time together as we want..

_"Is that all?" Marceline seemed to know exactly what the monarch was trying to say, leaning forward as Bonnibel's eyelashes fluttered shut._

I wouldn't mind..

oOo oOo oOo

Bonnibel awoke to feel a soft sensation atop her head. She looked through the blur of her tired eyes to see the woman from her dreams pull away with a smile and turn back towards the open balcony door.

The princess reached out and clasped Marceline's wrist.

"Please.. Stay a little longer?"

* * *

**Not as well pieced together as the previous, but I like the way I managed to end this one.**

**The next chapter will not be related to this one.**

**Any suggestions for future chapters? Or suggestions on how to make this chapter or others better? Either tell me in a review or PM me. c':**

**Thank you.**


End file.
